New World
by Our Splendid Songs
Summary: My ending rewrite to Final Fantasy XIII-2. This ending could actually happen and should have. It begins when Noel and Serah come through the gate from Valhalla at the end. -The world has begun anew and humanity is able to stand on its own two feet once more-.
1. New Age Begun

**A/N:** So it's one thing to have a bittersweet ending, another to have a sad ending, and a completely different thing to have a f-king depressing ending v.v The ending to FF XIII-2 has been bothering me for a while and I decided to write this alternate ending that could and SHOULD have happened. I recommend listening to New World - Charice (obviously XD) to get in the mood for this story OR a VERY good Fanmade Theme for Serah for FFXIII. It's called Wait for Me and it can be found on youtube and it's done by sahmmusic I believe. I'd post a link but fanfiction hates those so here's just the last part of the link watch?v=KWvuNr8wxuo I just think the theme fits for some reason. Another **important **thing to take note of is I sketched out parts of Serah's dress later in the story since I suck at descriptions XD it's on deviantart . com and my username is xtaysamaxgirllovex so try and find me on deviantart and go to my gallery and look in the PHOTOSHOP STUFF folder and it should be there it's hard to miss. It says Serah's Dress. If you can't find it then it's okay it's not terribly important. But just for the record I drew that sketch in 10 seconds flat and I promise you I AM a really amazing artist despite how pitiful that sketch is XD

**Also Important: **I didn't want to ruin the moment with a crap ton of horizontal breaks but just note that **the POV does change. **I tried to make the changes seamless but noticeable like a Square Enix cutscene but if you guys still get confused let me know and I'll put the breaks in. I only put breaks in during big changes.

* * *

**New World**

_Baby, I'm gonna see the New World with nothing but the love you gave me  
Only thing I can do, is to trust the time we shared  
Baby, I'm gonna go to the New World with nothing but the strength you gave me  
There's nothing to be afraid of, I know you'll [love me] anywhere I should be  
Even if it's dark and hard times for me, I don't wanna give up my heart_

* * *

Noel outstretched his hand for Serah as she glided down from the portal they had used to leave Valhalla. It was 500 AF and the old Cocoon hadn't fallen yet and the new Cocoon was still strapped down waiting to be lifted into the beautiful Gran Pulse sky. Though he grew up in a world without Cocoon Noel wanted to witness the beautiful death and rebirth of this strange planet. The sight of old Cocoon was bittersweet to him. So many legends were formed from the sparkling crystal that encased the planet. But now with the old world's passing new legends could be born in its place. Legends of how mere man…mere fragile mortals were able to build an entire planet with their very own hands. Sure there would be bumps and bruises along the way but if mankind was the one who made them then mankind would be the one to fix them. No fal'Cie, no overpowering deities, just ordinary people doing ordinary things. It brought a smile to his face knowing humanity could thrive once more on its own. That desolate place…that place at the end of days…was no more.

"Woah!" Serah stumbled as her feet touched the airship.

"Don't worry I've got you." Noel steadied Serah as she regained her balance.

"Thanks, Noel." Serah brushed off her clothes and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Kupo! We did it, kupo!" Mog twirled and bobbed happily.

Serah and Noel laughed at their little moogle friend. "Yeah."

Serah breathed deeply and let relief wash over her. She didn't realize how much energy it took to save the world. _I guess now I can understand how the others felt when they saved Cocoon before. _She took a moment to take in the beauty of her surroundings. Pulse's horizon breathed fire across the sky as the sun died behind the earth once again. It was very fitting she thought. The sun's cycle was an eternal process of dying and rebirth. Though only once, Cocoon would copy this same pattern on this very day. The old Cocoon would breathe its last breath and die and, just like the morning sun, the new Cocoon would rise up in its place. It was truly the circle of life.

"Hey, Noel…" Serah turned her head to see Noel staring off into the distance at Academia.

He turned back to meet her gaze, "Yeah, Serah?"

"Thank you. This all started because of you, ya know. You wanted a miracle…and kept on believing. I hope you find Yeul again. And when you do I hope she's happy." Serah smiled at the young man that had become such a dear friend throughout their journey.

"But if you hadn't believed me when I told you about your sister the world would have never made it." Noel pointed and gestured at Serah as he usually did and returned her smile with his own and a wink.

Serah giggled. "That's true."

"It was all of us, kupo! We changed the future, kupo-po!"

While looking at Mog Noel caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Serah…your clothes. They're different. The encryption from Valhalla on your dress is gone!"

Serah looked down at her dress. "You're right. The wording…it's not there! Does that mean…?" Her connection to the goddess was gone. They had restored history. She was a seeress no more.

* * *

Beeps and dings rang about the room known as Academia's main headquarters. Academia's top scientists and researchers communicated old Cocoon's current state nearly by every second. If any numbers or levels changed the whole board knew about it. Especially the Director. Hope stood on his platform overlooking the busy workers with one hand against his ear COMM Device and the other tucked behind his back. He could tell by the growing tension amongst the board that Cocoon would be coming down very soon. The scientists were becoming frantic.

"Director! The crystal pillar is getting very unstable! It won't hold for much longer!"

Hope paused for a moment silently preparing.. "Then let it be so. Everyone! Leave your stations and assemble outside in front of Central Bridge. It's time to talk to the public." Hope turned on his heels and began to walk toward the door.

"But, sir! We can't just up and leave at a time like this! Cocoon it's…! It's…" Desperate words filled the room. Though these people had never seen the old Cocoon in its glory days their ancestors had once called that place home. And everyone knew Hope had once called it that too.

Hope stopped and turned his head to the side slightly but his expression was calm. "Ya know… I came to realize something very important. There are some things in life…you just have to let go." With those final words Hope walked onward. A single drop of sadness left a sparkling trail down his smooth face before falling onto the glassy floor beneath his boots.

* * *

The sound of crumbling erupted through the sky Serah and Noel were still staring into. Serah turned to watch the pillar break under the burden of Cocoon. Noel looked away from Academia and took a few steps and stopped behind Serah on her left and Mog followed behind him. Serah clasped her hands and rested them against her chest. She spoke no words as Cocoon came slowly crashing and the pillar broke away. Silent tears of sorrow streamed down her pale face reflecting the sun's light. It hurt to watch but she could not look away.

"Serah?" Noel noticed her tears. "Are you okay?"

She simply smiled softly. "That was my home. I lived there for many years… My friends…my family…we all called that our home. It's hard…to say goodbye."

"Kupo…" Mog's bobble sank a little and the three heroes stared as Cocoon fell with the sun.

* * *

The population of Academia was gathered before Central Bridge. The populace stretched from the lobby of the Research Facility to the very ramps leading up to the Bridge. Hope and his assistant stood atop the Central Bridge in clear view of both the people and Cocoon. Cocoon would crash at moment now made evident by the weakened tremors shaking the ground. Thanks to the pockets of air cushioning the fall Academia would remain unharmed on impact.

Hope looked over the many faces of the people below him. Many of the children wore curious faces while adults bore the faces of sorrow with the loss off their ancestors' history. Others' faces were covered by military helmets but their grief was shown as their guns lay limp in their hands at their sides. Then the first crack was heard.

"Let us bow our heads and say goodbye." Hope turned his back to the people to face Cocoon.

Everyone hung their heads, eyes closed, and their hands resting upon their chests as they bid their farewells to a world only one of them really knew. Hope tried to hold his tears in but they flowed despite his efforts silently down his face. His expression contorted with grief as the crushing pillar mimicked the sound of his breaking heart. Sometimes it felt like letting go was so much harder than holding on.

**XXX**

People gathered from every city around Pulse-citizen and soldier alike-to watch Cocoon fall. Not a single sound could be heard aside from a crumbling piece of history. That bittersweet feeling of losing something everyone worked so hard to keep safe…but watching something so very beautiful at the same time. Cocoon finally disappeared but a sorrowful silence still hung around Pulse.

* * *

Off in the distance near Academia another single gate opened from Valhalla. From it stepped the tired, weary guardian that had fought protecting Etro. Lightning looked up in amazement. She could see an airship up ahead and behind it stood the still firm old Cocoon. It had not fallen yet and she simply stared. The scene reminded her of that day Fang and Vanille made their sacrifice. No…it was even more beautiful than that. She could see a magnificent shining city near Cocoon. "Academia" she remembered Serah and Noel calling it during one of her peeks into the timeline. Lightning was proud of Hope for turning into such a strong young man. He had changed so much since their journey as l'Cie on Cocoon.

Lightning turned her attention back to Cocoon. The crystalline figure before Lightning gave the feeling of both strength and weakness as she watched. Though the pillar began to crumble and fall Cocoon's memory would live on in her heart. The world she once knew and fought so hard to protect collapsed before her very eyes. In a sense her fighting had been in vain but instead her efforts were put toward a greater future. She smiled in spite of everything at the purely man-made fixture that would inherit the place of the old Cocoon like a new prince taking the place of an old king.

_All things die and all things are born again. That is the way of this world. Though our bodies may perish our gift from the goddess-our spirit-lives on in our place. _

Memories flooded through Lightning almost overwhelmingly of her past. Her parents' faces appeared smiling. Serah did not know them very well but Lightning could still remember her parents as clear as the sky above. She remembered her father…and the day he never came home. She remembered his funeral and how her mother trying so hard to keep strong for them but yet cried the hardest at his loss. She remembered her mother working hard despite her growing illness to give Serah and Lightning the best lives she could. Perhaps her most painful memory was that fateful afternoon in the hospital watching her mother dying on her deathbed but still smiling and reassuring her "spoiled little girl" that everything would be okay. Sometimes…she missed just being Claire. Those days where the sun shone a little brighter and the clouds were a little fluffier and everything was…peaceful. A piece of her still hadn't moved on from that time and she couldn't forget.

_Mom…Dad…am I the daughter you'd hoped I'd be? Have I done anything right? I wish…I had been there more for Serah. Wherever you are…I hope you're proud of me. I love you. I'm still your little Claire._

* * *

Serah remembered all of the memories Cocoon held as it disappeared. Her chest twisted in pain but she managed a small smile as she turned away from the rubble of her birthplace.

Noel looked at Serah his face calm but slightly sad. "You ready? Hope and your friends should be waiting."

Serah nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Come on, Mog." She hugged her little friend close to her chest.

"Man," Sazh's voice broke out from the intercom, "it's hard seein' what was your home go down like that. It's _real_ rough. You two ready? Everyone's waitin' on their heroes."

Noel slapped the metal of the airship. "Ready big guy!"

"Alright! Hang on tight!"

Serah sat on the edge of the airship facing Cocoon and swung her feet. She wondered if her sister had seen Cocoon fall. What she felt if she did. She believed firmly that Lightning had gone through more than any of them. A Valkyrie fighting endlessly to protect the goddess. Lightning didn't get the breaks she and Noel did from fighting. Lightning's battle was endless only stopping the few times Caius came to intercept them in the human world. Thinking about it made her want to see her sister more than ever.

The airship landed a ways off from the Bridge where Hope stood as well as all of Academia. The three made their way to Hope's welcoming face and returned his smile. Serah could sense the same pain she felt from Hope. A redness around his eyes was slightly noticeable as well.

"Hey again. Was your flight here alright?" Hope kept his voice low from the people's ears.

"Yeah," Serah giggled, "We had a great pilot." Noel nodded in agreement. She looked back and waved at Sazh again.

"There's someone here to see you, Serah." Hope moved to the side to reveal Snow approaching from the stairs.

"Snow!" Serah beamed and ran toward her beloved fiancé.

"Hey, Serah." Snow embraced his fiancée in his strong arms and held her close.

"My hero's back. But…how did you get here?" Serah looked up at him.

"I'm not really sure. I remember travelling from one time and somehow I got here. I woke up here not long ago and Hope filled me in." Snow pulled his arm back to show Serah. "My brand's gone too. Freaky, right?" He gave his signature laugh and smile.

"I guess it doesn't matter how it happened. I'm just glad you're okay and here with me." Serah buried her face in his broad chest.

Snow brushed his hand through his bride-to-be's soft pink hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Serah. I promise you that."

"Hey big guy." Noel gave a wave. He no longer hated Snow like before. Noel realized that the two were more alike than he first realized.

"Hey! Thanks for taking care of my Serah. You're alright for a monster hunter."

"And you're okay for a reckless, stubborn Behemoth." They all laughed despite the sad atmosphere.

Hope stepped forward to address the crowd, "Now that we have bid our goodbyes to the old Cocoon it's time to bring our new Cocoon-our new home-to life." He looked over at Serah and Noel for just a short moment. "We have recovered the crystals of the Daughters and we'll be placing them here, with us, as our new home is raised."

A small squadron of soldiers carried the crystals from Sazh's airship the Central Bridge and placed the sparkling crystalline figures on pedestals with their hands still intertwined.

"These Daughters of the Goddess," Hope continued, "have bore the burden of Cocoon for too long. And now it's time we show them our thanks and appreciation for their sacrifice centuries ago."

"Director?" Alyssa outstretched her hands holding a small glass box concealing the button that would trigger the new ark's gravitation. Many years ago Caius had lied to her when he spoke of her not existing in this time. And this is how she would apologize for giving Serah and Noel the tainted artifact.

"Thank you, Alyssa." Hope nodded and took the button. Every one of them turned toward the new Cocoon still stationary. With a deep breath and a quiet swallow Hope lifted the glass lid and pushed the square button.

Rumbling shattered the silence once again as the new Cocoon broke free of its chains and slowly lifted up into the still burning sunset. A cheer erupted from the crowd behind him; first quiet and then growing ever louder as the new world rose higher and higher. Hope stood in amazement and raised his arms higher and higher as the dream he dreamt of for so long came to life before his very eyes. Their dedication had not been in vain. His chest swelled overjoyed in this monumental moment in history. The birth of a new age began.

* * *

With Cocoon now a pile of rubble Lightning headed toward the gleaming city where Serah and her friends were waiting. She tried to think of a way to thank Serah and what to say after not seeing her for so many years but she could think of nothing. There were no words to express how deeply she had missed her dear little sister and wished that she could turn back the clock one more time to make up for everything she'd missed. The birthdays she couldn't celebrate, the opening of that small little school in New Bodhum, the chance to comfort Serah from the terrible nightmares. She wanted to go back for all of it but she couldn't and it pained her chest so much it was almost too much to bear.

Lightning entered Academia and noticed the large crowd gathered near the main building of the city and continued onward. As she drew closer she could hear the familiar voices of friends and Serah as they reunited. She could see the crystal figures of Fang and Vanille be hoisted up onto large pedestals.

_Ha. They'd never want to be praised so highly… But I thank you for your sacrifice…'Daughters of the Goddess'. You made me realize it's okay to be weak sometimes because…I have people who can pick me up._

She reached the platform but remained unseen so as to not interrupt. Everyone was looking off into the distance away from the crowd. Snow stood behind Serah with his hands on her shoulders and Noel was staring with amazed eyes next to Mog. Lightning heard another crash and whipped around in the same direction the others were facing. At first she thought Valhalla had not fully closed but then she saw it… The new Cocoon slowly rose into the sky and its lights flickered on twinkling like stars in the red-orange sky. She gawked and grew still unable to move. The sounds of a cheering crowd made her turn to see all of the people, including her friends, congratulating Hope. Lightning smiled and joined them but still remained silent. She couldn't take away this moment for Hope. He deserved his moment of glory.

* * *

"This is our ark-our haven. It will be called 'Bhunivelze'…and it shall be the new home for the human race." Hope faced the crowd with his arms still raised and nodded.

The crowd grew ever louder with a final applause. But it didn't feel quite right to Hope.

"I thank you all, but I believe these two deserve more credit. Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss, you two risked your lives to give the human race a new future. A future where mankind rules itself." With that Hope began clapping and soon all of Academia followed giving thanks to their heroes.

"Oh, thanks Hope." Serah smiled shyly and her and Noel waved a bit embarrassed at the people below.

"And I helped too, kupo!" Mog rushed at Hope offended his name had not been mentioned along with Noel and Serah's.

Hope laughed, "Yes, right. And Mog too!"

"That's right, kupo! Serah and Noel would never have made it without me, kupo!" Mog fluttered around spinning and twirling in front of the crowd. Many of them ooh-ed and ah-ed at the strange creature.

Serah turned her head for no reason in particular and froze in astonishment. "Lightning…?"

Her sister smiled and nodded and approached her in that familiar walk of a soldier. Serah wasn't sure if maybe she was dreaming or if it was some kind of trick paradox but she rushed to hug the figure she hoped was actually her sister nonetheless. The embrace was cold and warm at the same time. Parts of her got goosebumps from the cold metal while other parts relaxed under the warmth of her sister's skin.

"It's really you right…? There I go again…doubting you. I'm sorry; it's just so hard to tell sometimes." Serah nuzzled into her sister's neck.

"It's okay, Serah. I'm here now. I'll never leave you again. I promise." Even though she couldn't feel her sibling's hair Lightning ran her gloved fingers through it.

"Hey, sis!" Snow called and waved.

"I'm not your sister," Lightning's response shocked both Snow and Serah. Serah looked up at her older sibling in disbelief and pulled away slightly. Lightning smiled, "Yet…" Snow gave a relieved laugh and Serah let go of a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Lightning's sense of humor was strange but comforting.

They hadn't realized it before but the crowd was currently gawking at the unfamiliar Valkyrie standing before them. Lightning nodded awkwardly at them in greeting. She didn't really know what to say.

"And this," Hope began as if he could read her thoughts, "is the glorious Lightning Farron. Serah's older sister and the knight who fought the powers of Chaos in the Unseen Realm."

_Chaos… _The word struck Serah like a sack of bricks as she remembered Caius's words, _"The heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of Etro. Should this heart stop beating the goddess will die once again."_

"Wait!" Serah backed away from Lightning frantically and her eyes darted all over. "We killed Caius! The goddess…she…"

Lightning put an affectionate hand on her sister's shoulder. "Caius had forgotten one important thing. When the goddess gifted me with her power, she was lending me a part of herself. And you as well, Serah, being able to see the future. Yes, when Caius died a part of Etro died too, but enough of her resided in my own heart and yours that she was able to recover and live on." Lightning touched her chest, "Now that Caius has been defeated the goddess has taken her power back and…I'm…we're…human now."

Once Lightning said it everything made sense. Etro had touched many people not just Caius. But if the goddess had taken her power back to Valhalla then…

"Ah!" Serah ducked her head and covered her eyes as a brief, bright flash blinded them. Slowly she looked around.

* * *

She was confused. They both were. She remembered dreaming about being lifted onto some pedestal and then…nothing. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized she was lying on her stomach. She could hear many people gasping in awe…but for what?

"Fang? Fang, wake up!" She recognized Vanille's voice and felt her shoulder being shaken.

"I'm up. What's all this about?" Fang stood up and turned around. The new Cocoon floated high in the sky. "Well ain't that a beauty…" Memories came back to her and she remembered watching it rise and hearing cheers for Hope.

"It's so gorgeous." Vanille stood next to her and gawked just the same.

"You held up Cocoon for so long by yourselves," Hope's voice sounded from behind them, "we figured it was time to give you a break."

Fang rubbed her shoulder in feigned soreness, "Holding up an entire planet is tough work, yeah?"

"It's the Daughters of the Goddess! They've awoken!" Someone from the crowd shouted and started yet another applause session.

_Haven't these people clapped enough?_ Fang thought.

"Daughters? How embarrassing…" Vanille blushed and wrung her hands.

"Tell me about it. We were just helping our friends." Fang scratched the back of her head nervously.

Hope sensed their nervousness and approached the crowd. "Now that we've given our thanks to these heroes, it's time we go to our new home. The Captains will show you to the ships. Those of you who wish to stay on Pulse-"

"_Gran _Pulse," Fang corrected and crossed her arms.

"Right, of course, sorry. Those of you who wish to stay on _Gran Pulse _may do so. The city will remain running as usual." Hope nodded and gave signal for the Captains to begin boarding the passengers onto the airships.

Not a single person remained in the city however, all were eager to investigate the new Cocoon-Bhunivelze-and visit the place modeled after their ancestors' home. The technologies from the Research Facility were transported inside of Haven, the equivalent of Eden of the old Cocoon and the capital of Bhunivelze. Hope understood The Academy had built firm foundations and came such a long way since its birth but naming the capital of an entire planet Academia would make The Academy seem god-like and hope wanted to avoid that catastrophic tyranny as much as possible. He wanted people to feel safe and without fear of betrayal by their own government like he had in his l'Cie days. Bhunivelze would be a safe haven for all who chose to live on it unlike Cocoon's brainwashing masquerading as paradise. He understood the complications of such perfection though but he had faith in the human race that, despite its hardships, it would recover from such losses on its own.

"You did good, Hope. I'm glad someone like you is going to be in charge of the future from now on." Noel gave a smile approval and patted Hope on the back.

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for you and Serah I don't think I would've ever believed I could really change the future." It was true. Hope knew that the nagging voice of doubt in the back of his mind may have very well won if the two hadn't convinced him he really could make a new Cocoon let alone change the entire future.

"Noel!" Serah cried out as Noel's figure began to fade and look transparent just like Snow's had back in the Sunleth Waterscape. "No! You can't leave!" She looked at Noel in panic but he only smiled calmly back.

"Humanity is prosperous now. The world is full of people ready to bring a new future… That means I was never born… I never existed." Even as Noel was erased from history he never stopped smiling. He had known this might very well happen and he was okay with it.

"Goodbye, Noel." Serah shed more silent tears as the person she had become so close to in her journey vanished from existence.

Changing the future did not mean everything was like some fairy tale where everyone lived happily ever after. With each possibility of the timeline every time they changed the course of history people in those other times vanished from existence never to be seen or remembered. She'd always felt guilty about doing that kind of thing to innocent people but often times she would reassure herself saying if they knew what would happen those people would be okay with vanishing. But now that is was someone so close to her disappearing she could hardly stand the pain. He was a great friend and an even better hero. Noel's story was not a tragedy. No, unlike those other people Noel's memory would always remain. When she would become a school teacher again she would tell a story of a young boy from the future that travelled back in time and gave his life for a new future. She would tell her children, and they would tell their children, who would tell their children for generations upon generations. Serah realized something very important right then…that just because someone isn't there doesn't mean they're gone.

_You will not be forgotten…Noel Kreiss…_

Serah wiped her tears and then Mog began to flicker as well. "No, Mog! Not you too!"

"It's time for me to go home, kupo…back to the Ocean of Time." Mog hovered to Serah and patted her head. Her little friend bid his goodbyes to Serah and Lightning before vanishing back home.

In a way Serah was happy for Mog to be going back home but her heart still ached for Noel. She thought that at least when Mog disappeared he was still alive somewhere, and when someone dies you can be reassured they're at their final resting place. But Noel had not disappeared to another time or place and he had not died. He had never lived to begin with. She wondered if the people that had watched Bhunivelze rise remembered seeing him next to her on the bridge. It hurt to think that maybe no one would remember. The thought made her think of when no one remembered Lightning and they believed she had become the pillar with Fang and Vanille. She felt Lightning and Snow come up and comfort her but the pain still numbed everything but her heart.

* * *

None of them wanted to board for Bhunivelze yet. Sazh needed a rest and Hope wanted to supervise the boarding to make sure everything went smoothly. Academia wasn't the only populated city on Pulse now and the air traffic would be outrageously busy moving everyone. Besides, it was a good chance for everyone to catch up and talk about their lives since the day they had been freed as l'Cie. Serah held the hands of both her fiancé and her sister as they walked away from the city and toward the base of Bhunivelze. Fang was talking with Sazh and Vanille busied herself playing with Dajh. It seemed like all was good and peaceful in this world. But something felt wrong.

Dajh looked around hoping to find a cute and familiar face but he didn't see it. "Dad?" He tugged on his father's sleeve, "Where's my chocobo? Where's Chocolina?"

Sazh rested a comforting hand on his son's shoulder, "Well, Dajh, I'm not really sure. Maybe if we wish real hard she'll come back." Sazh simply said these words to comfort his son. He didn't think the Chocolina he met during his time in Serendipity or the little chocobo chick she used to be would ever return home.

"Ah! Dad, what is that?" Dajh and the others covered their eyes from the blinding light that flashed and revealed a small rift.

"Choco-boco-lina at your service!" Chocolina came strutting through the rift and did her signature pose. "Did you miss me?"

"Hey! Look who it is!" Sazh smiled at the familiar face.

"Who is that, Daddy?" Sazh had almost forgotten that Dajh had never met Chocolina like this before. He didn't really know if the others had either.

"That's your chocobo chick, Dajh. The goddess worked her magic and helped her out so she could give us a hand." He knew the young boy wouldn't really understand but he explained anyway for the others' sake.

"I remember you!" Serah remembered the cheerful and peppy woman from her travels with Noel. It also occurred to her that she had come across a fragment in Serendipity of Dajh mentioning naming his little chocobo Chocolina.

"That's right! You guys sure shopped a lot! And now I have lots of choco-tastic gil to spend!" She fluffed her wings happily.

"That's my chocobo?" Dajh exclaimed and stared in bewilderment. Chocolina rushed over to him and started squishing him and pecking at his cheeks. "Hey! Ha ha! That tickles!"

"You're so cute! Kweh kweh kweh!"

Well isn't that something?" Fang crossed her arms and smiled at the boy and his strange pet.

"Yeah, I guess the goddess really does love us doesn't she?" Snow winked and nudged Lightning playfully. Lightning still hadn't quite warmed up to Snow's humor but she smiled back at him nonetheless.

"She's so cute!" Vanille giggled and poked at the chocobo hybrid who softly warked in protest.

Golden feathers caught Chocolina's eye and she turned to see a small pack of wild chocobos grazing and watching them curiously. Even though none of them could smell it the chocobos could still detect the scent of a chocobo on Chocolina. She looked at them longingly, "You know…I really like being able to talk and play with you all like this but…sometimes I miss being a chocobo. It's lonely in a strange way."

As if she had been talking to the very goddess herself, a white cloud whirled around Chocolina and golden feathers shone brightly fluttering around the cloud. The sound of fluffing feathers immersed from the cloud and after a moment the smoke cleared to reveal a truly astonishing sight. Chocolina had been granted her wish and was turned into a chocobo. The most beautiful chocobo in all of existence. Her feathers shone a brighter gold than any chocobo either world had ever seen with long legs and brightly glistening talons. The feathers atop her head curved more beautifully than that of a cockatoo.

"Woah," was all the others could muster at such a sight.

With a loud wark Chocolina flapped her wings happily before dashing off to meet the others of her kind. The other birds warked and kwehed happily to greet her and she returned their greeting. But even as a mere chocobo Chocolina felt in her heart that her real place was playing with Sazh and Dajh. She wanted to protect them and make them happy after everything they'd done for her. With a last goodbye to the other chocobos she walked back over to her family. Closing her eyes she pressed her feathery forehead against Dajh's and kwehed softly as his small fingers glided against her soft coat.

"Decided you couldn't live without us, huh?" The older man joined in petting her and rubbing her beak.

"She must have realized that even though you're not her kind you're her family." Even Lightning was smiling at such a touching scene.

The majestic chocobo knelt down for Sazh to lift Dajh on her back. The lot of them headed for the airships but took their time and talked with one another about this and that. It was just like that day Serah remembered. Only this time no one could destroy it.

* * *

_It's been months since Bhunivelze made its home in the sky and so much has happened so quickly. Me, my sister, and Snow decided to live in the capital of Haven close to Hope and the others. Sazh is still an air pilot and Dajh is going to school and making new friends. Fang decided to take up teaching those interested about Pulse and how to hunt game. Just like she and Noel were taught when they were younger. Vanille runs the Daycare and enjoys her days playing with young kids, which wasn't very surprising at all. She even has Chocolina give them rides. Lightning of course took up the position of leading both the Academy's Force and the new Guardian Corps and is respected by both as the greatest warrior in history. Not surprisingly, Snow formed up a new version of NORA and clashes with Lightning about it. He's still as rebellious and stubborn as ever. As for me, I became a school teacher again teaching History of course in the grandest school of all Bhunivelze. I've been writing the new History books and filling it only with the truth. No more lies, no more brainwashing like the Sanctum did. Every sentence, every word is nothing but truth about the gods and the fal'Cie. And about Cocoon and why exactly it fell. By telling these new children about Cocoon's fall and Caius trying to destroy history I hope they will not allow the past to repeat itself in the future. After all of this I don't even want to think about it happening all over again… Anyways, now that everything has settled it's time for me and Snow to finally get married. Today. We decided to have our wedding in New Bodhum on Pulse. I had to have my wedding here. The name of Bodhum means so much to me now. It's the place where I was born, where my sister raised me, where I met Snow and my friends. And even the name New Bodhum where I and Noel began our journey to change the future. Yes, it was perfect for our wedding on the pier._

Serah stood with her bouquet of freshly cut pink roses off to the left behind the crowd. Her dress was made of pure silk with intervals of frill rippling down horizontally. Open slits were cut in the sleeves at the shoulder and the short train of her dress was made of feathers beginning at the base of her right hip and swooping across to her left side and behind. The design was inspired by the feathers Lightning used to wear on her left hip. Her triceps and hands were encased in silk gloves that ended at a point at the base of her middle finger. The simplest parts of her whole attire were the white, glassy short heels she wore on her feet and her veil.

Her sister, Lightning, stood across from her on the other side of the wedding crowd. Lightning wore the only uniform made exclusively for her position. The top half of the uniform consisted of a service dress jacket with a white dress shirt and an Academy tie tucked in. The jacket was quite impressive with two columns of three shining silver buttons and matching silver epaulettes. Each half of the jacket was a different color with the Guardian Corps' standard khaki on the left and the right side being white to represent The Academy's Force. A red cape, much like Lightning's old one, hung from her left shoulder as a symbol of not only her rank but also the tradition of the Guardian Corps. To top it all off a thick, black belt wrapped around the waist of the jacket adorned with a large, silver round buckle with an intricate engraving made to look like Bhunivelze. Lightning's hands were clad in white gloves and her trousers were simply black with a matching pair of black boots. Overall the uniform looked quite masculine but suited Lightning very well.

Sensing the tension of the crowd Serah nodded at her sister for the walk to start. The two met in the middle and Lightning rested one hand flat against her abdomen and stuck out her other arm for Serah to hold as she was escorted down the aisle. The pier itself was lined with soldiers from both branches placed in a similar fashion as the colors on Lightning's jacket with Guardian Corps on the left and The Academy's Force on the right. Next to each soldier stood chocobos in full battle armor. It was absolutely beautiful the way the setting sun reflected off of the armor.

Taking an inward breath Serah began to walk and the first notes of the piano were truck. Snow turned to watch her and Serah's stomach fluttered seeing how handsome he looked in his tux. Her heels clicked softly against the moist wood as each step brought her closer to becoming a wife for the first time. Each soldier on either side straightened and saluted as they walked past and the chocobos knelt and bowed their heads. Lightning's uniform and the shared solute was exactly the symbolism Serah wanted to see at her wedding. It showed that even though they may wear different uniforms each branch shared the same goal. No matter how different people are they can all come together for one purpose.

_Just like me and Noel or Snow and Light_, she thought.

The final notes silenced the whispering crowd and Lightning took her place beside Serah at the end of the pier. A man dressed in full white and an extravagant cape made solely of feathers as white as alabaster held a book in his hands. Snow held gently onto both of Serah's hands and nodded for the man to begin.

He smiled and looked down at a passage, "The Goddess born us in Her blood so that we might share Her love and compassion for us amongst one another in our time with the living. Our spirits within us gifted by the Goddess Herself is what forms the bonds between the lovers and loved ones. It is Her wish that we celebrate and cherish the moment a new bond is formed between two souls and may it be our showing of appreciation to Her that we hold a ceremony as grand as this to express our feelings toward one another. These feelings between us are shared aloud in our vows so that the Goddess may see the truth and strength of our bond. May these vows be but simple promises that are strong enough to echo through the eons of eternity." He turned his head to Serah, "Serah Farron, as the Goddess wishes it, do you promise to love this man as deeply and fully as the Goddess does us all?"

Serah nodded smiling, "Yes, I grant Her wish."

Now he turned to Snow, "And do you, Snow Villiers, as the Goddess wishes it, promise to love this woman as deeply and fully as the Goddess does us all?"

"Yes," he smiled and winked, "I grant Her wish."

"Truth be pure and love be sweet," the priest began again, "there is but one more wish to be granted for Her greatness. Do you, Serah Farron, as the Goddess wishes it, promise to forgive and guide this man through difficult times as the Goddess does us all through our misdeeds?"

"Yes, I grant Her wish."

"Do you, Snow Villiers, as the Goddess wishes it, promise to forgive and guide this woman through difficult times as the Goddess does us all through our misdeeds?"

"Yes, I grant Her wish." Snow gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over Serah's finger.

"The Goddess has heard your vows and smiles upon your bond this gracious day. Let Her witness this glorious moment with a kiss." The priest closed his book and took a small step back.

Snow raised his hand attempting to hide its shaking and lifted the veil covering his bride's beautiful face. Rough lips met soft ones as they showed the strength of their bond to their own friends and family seated in the crowd. The feeling was exhilarating for Serah hearing everyone cheer and clap for them. Even her sister was happy for them to finally be wed. She couldn't help but think about her two lost friends though and hoped that even though they were not here with her in this moment they could sense how happy she was and how she wished they could see her now.

* * *

In her past with Snow, Lightning never thought she would actually be happy to see her little sister be married to him one day. But she knew that he would take care of Serah no matter what hardships came to them. And if he didn't? Well, Lightning would just have to make him beg for his last breath if that happened. In a way, she had faith in him and trusted the goddess in her decision for them to be together. She had once thought she needed to give up everything to protect Serah but now she was able to realize how strong Serah really was. Serah didn't show it outwardly like Lightning did but Serah shared her strength in will with her sister. It was a remarkable trait of the Farron family.

She didn't cry when Serah walked arm-in-arm with Snow back down the aisle to where the after-party would be held. Serah wasn't walking away from her; she was learning to become independent.

_Just please don't forget me, Serah…_

* * *

Snow and Serah had managed to drift away from the party a bit and be alone to talk. Serah had never realized how crowded a wedding could really be. She was glad to see Sazh and Fang and Vanille all having a great time though and even Chocolina was amazing the crowd with her tricks and whistles. Not everyone was here though.

"Snow," Serah turned from staring out at the water to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry not all of our friends could be here… Ya know, Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui, Yuj." She lowered her head knowing her friends were long gone now that they lived five-hundred years in the future.

"Hey, it's all right," he winked and laughed. "I bet they're thinking _"Man, Snow, how'd you get so lucky? You're such a brute!" _Wherever they are, I know they're happy for us." He took his new wife in his embrace and ran his bare fingers through her hair.

"I hope so. I just wish they could have been here to see it."

_ The moonlight was so bright that night I thought I could see straight into Valhalla even though that place is below us. I know Snow said he was okay living in this time but I can see that he misses his old NORA friends. I can see it in his eyes whenever the name NORA comes up or any of their names. But he isn't the only one who misses them. They were my friends too. And even Lightning says she thinks about them sometimes. I guess it's all a part of growing up and becoming stronger-growing pains in a different sense. Even though our NORA friends can never be replaced we're making new friends and I know that's what they would want us to do. They wouldn't want us sitting around moping all day about how much we miss them. And just to make sure they weren't forgotten Snow made a memorial outside of the new NORA headquarters to commemorate their part in making a new world. It was here in New Bodhum that they began building humanity from the ground up after all. Even Fang and Vanille said the old village reminded them of Oerba. Oh! I almost forgot! Oerba is back up and running again thanks to Vanille and Fang. They often go back to visit there when Vanille isn't working in the Daycare. Everything is fixed up and because it's sort of close to Bhunivelze it's a thriving city just like Fang and Vanille wanted. Maybe the Gods planned things to be this way all along._

**XXXXXX – Many Years Later – XXXXXX**

"The evil Caius Ballad was tough but the two heroes were too strong for him! The young man drove his sword through the evil man's heart and saved the world from Chaos!"

"Woah!"

"Cool!"

A woman peeked her head from behind a wall leading to the kitchen and gave a playfully stern grin, "Are you telling stories again?" Serah. "Haven't you kids already been taught that in school?" Of course they had. She was the one who wrote their textbook.

"But Auntie Claire tells it cooler!" One of the children, a boy, exclaimed excitedly.

There were three of them, two boys and one girl. The boys looked like they were twins and had messy pink hair much like their mother Serah and aunt Lightning and shared the same eye color as Lightning. Ironically the boy with the slightly darker hair and the girl were actually the twins though fraternal and looked almost nothing alike aside from the structure of their faces. The girl bore the blonde hair and looked more like Snow out of the three of them. The twins were just a year younger and all three had enough spunk in them to outmatch Chocolina when she was a chocobo chick. Serah looked at her three children and smiled watching them bond with their beloved _Auntie Claire_. Of course she loved all of them equally but her memory flashed back to her first born.

* * *

"Ah! Ah-I hate you, Snow!" Serah didn't actually mean it but the pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Her left hand clenched Snow's and her right hand crushed a hand that belonged to her sister.

"You're doing great, Mrs. Villiers. Just one more big push and the baby should be out." The doctor was at least trying to comfort her but nothing could make up for the pain she was feeling right now.

This was her first time giving birth and holy Maker above did it hurt more than she'd ever imagined. She felt Lightning wiping the sweat from her forehead and Snow looked like he was about to drop. People always said babies are beautiful and giving birth is a wonderful thing. Serah now knew those people…were completely full of shit. Nothing was more painful than this whole birth thing and she hated Snow for making her go through this. It was his fault after all. He'd gotten her pregnant. Never mind the fact she was the one who brought up the idea of having a baby in the first place. It was all Snow's fault. Every bit of it. But then…

"We got him! He's out, Mrs. Villiers, you did great." The medical staff began the routine cleaning and testing to make sure the baby was healthy enough to be held right away.

Serah slumped and panted heavily. She was glad they didn't give her the child right away since she could barely even hold her head up. Not even fighting monsters made her this exhausted. Again she felt Lightning's hand wipe the sweat away and brush her hair out of her face. Snow ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek and tried to hide the fact he wanted to puke his guts out all over the place.

"You were great, Serah, I'm very proud of you." Light smiled down at her exhausted sister and ran a gentle finger over her forehead.

A simple, "Yeah," was all Snow could muster.

"Thanks," she panted. Turning to Snow she tried to smile, "I'm sorry…I said…I hated you…I…love you, Snow."

"I know."

"Here you are, Mrs. Villiers, a beautiful baby boy." The doctor stretched out his arms holding a blanketed baby.

Serah propped herself up with Lightning's help and took her new baby son into her arms placing him on her chest. "I did that?" The newborn squirmed and writhed in his confinement. He had a small amount of hair on his head tinted pink.

All of the pain and anger she'd felt vanished as she held new life in her arms. New life that _she _had birthed. But of course she wouldn't have this new child if it weren't for her husband that she loved so dearly. They had made this baby out of pure love for one another.

"And what will his name be, Mr. and Mrs. Villiers?" the male nurse stood with a clipboard in hand to document for the birth certificate.

She looked up at Snow and then down at the baby and thought for a moment. "We'll name him Noel. Noel Kreiss Villiers." The name was something all three of them had come to a conclusion on. The baby looked up at them with wide eyes and cooed.

* * *

Her flashback was broken when she heard the front door open and her husband come home from hanging with Hope and Sazh. They were a little older now but the three men liked to go out on an adventure every once in a while and relive their youth.

"Daddy!" Selene, Noel, and Fides rushed to greet their father and tugged on his clothes. "Where's our present from Aunt Fang and Aunt Vanille?"

"Yeah where?" They all jumped about and tried to peek into his pack.

"Hey now, just because I go out doesn't mean they give me presents every time!" The look on their faces became downtrodden but Serah knew he was only teasing them. He did it every time. "I'm just messing with ya!"

Snow reached into his pack and lifted up something in his palm. A tiny head peeked over his giant palm and lifted its ears. A kitten as small as a ball of yarn mewled and looked around at its new surroundings. Its coat was pure white and a small patch of purple fur in the shape of a diamond sat in the middle of its forehead.

_Mog… _Somewhere the little Moogle was thinking about them and sent them a little surprise full of magic.

"It's so cute!" Fides, being the energetic boy he was, tried to snatch the kitten to play with it but his father jerked away and shook his head.

"Be gentle! This little guy'll be killed if you're not careful." Sensing the seriousness of their father's words the siblings nodded and moved for the small animal to be placed on the ground.

It was such a beautiful sight. Serah laughed as the new kitten tumbled around playing with the children and Snow and Lightning talked without fighting like old friends. All of their lost friends would be so overjoyed to see the world as it was now. Prosperity flourished throughout Bhunivelze and Pulse as well and the two worlds were seen as equal in the eyes of humanity. The word "hell" was no longer used to describe Pulse like before on Cocoon and the Pulsians no longer detested the citizens of the sky. Pulsian, Bhunivelzian, it was all the same now. A wondrous unity like no other.

* * *

**More: **Just in case you guys were wondering, at the end I didn't pair Lightning with anyone outright because I wanted people of all kinds to read this and be happy with it. Whether she's married, not married, has kids, has no kids...it's all up to your imagination. Personally, I'd pair her with Vanille and do artificial insemination but that's just me lol! And around the end they aren't too old. Snow, Serah, Vanille, and Fang are about in their 30's. Serah had her first kid 2 years after and he's about 7 in my head so that'd make her...30 exactly o.o Creppy lol. Hope I'm not sure since at one point he was 19 then 24 and Sazh is obviously older than all of them XD.


	2. Epilogue

_My mom once told a story about a boy from the future that lived at the end of days. She said he made a wish to the goddess that he could change this future and make the world have brighter days. The goddess granted his wish and sent him to Valhalla where he met a warrior tasked with protecting the goddess against a man of pure evil named Caius Ballad. That boy, he knew Caius Ballad and saw him as his mentor that betrayed him and aimed to destroy the world. The warrior told him to find a girl, her sister, and bring her to Valhalla where they could stop Caius from releasing Chaos into the world. He did find the girl and together they journeyed through time to bring about the world I know now. My mom told me that after they had saved the future and time was changed the boy disappeared. She told me that he said he didn't mind disappearing as long as the world he was leaving would be full of life unlike his time… I admire that man I was named after with all my heart and I hope I can live up to his name and bring pride to his memory. Wherever you are Noel Kreiss I hope you can hear these words. Thank you._


End file.
